wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Mushroom Kingdom
The Mushroom Kingdom is known to change its landscape, not keeping the same formation from one game to another. Despite this, the kingdom comprises of many similar recurring landscapes, such as plains, deserts, islands, forests, mountains, snowy areas and volcanoes and is one of the largest kingdoms and is under the rule of Princess Peach. It is located in the center of Izumo's great country, the Land of Leaf. History Pescan Empire 100,000,000 years ago, longing for peace, Paul Pesca I believed that it was necessary for his children, is known to bring in his friends who told them that the God Tree's Chakra Fruit has the power to create the Empire. He defied the taboo of consuming the fruit of the God Tree. Using the new-found power, Paul and his friends have discovered the existence of tiny humanoid mushrooms called the Toads. Paul's ambition for peace had served as a magnet to attract the attention of unnamed Ninja Clan into his service. The most powerful and intelligent of his followers had been promoted to positions of leadership in military machine, and were given command of specialized war machines of great power. Paul Pesca dispatched these key lieutenants to seize strategic locations throughout the world. The machines they controlled came in a variety of shapes and sizes, and were always accompanied by fleets of support craft. At some point, Paul Pesca, has created the Mushroom City as the new capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. The Toads had Paul as the emperor to all of the Ancient Izumo. Each fighter pilot was expected to willingly give his life for the emperor; each robot was programmed to destroy or be destroyed, and each mindless bio-tech drone had been conditioned. He used the Method of Letting the Hylians, Toads and Humans can cooperate by love and marriage. After the appointment as the Emperor, He was married to the Shinobi Queen of Ancient Izumo, who is a Hylian. His Wife gave birth to a son, Paul Pesca II, who recently is the heir of Ancient Izumo and is resembling Yuki Buxaplenty. After Paul Pesca II's cousin, King Richard made an alliance with the Mushroom Kingdom, after his father died, Paul Pesca II was recently appointed as the new Emperor to carry out his father's dream of being at peace with hylians toads and humans after being married to the woman who is a childhood frient of his. Outside the palace, Paul Pesca I's friends encounters Chou-sen Qubeley, who calls him Housen (奉先). Chou-sen is concerned about King Richard's crusade. Over at Sousou's camp just outside Rakuyou, Sousou watches on as Kakouton Giros is enraged at Paul Pesca's future descendants Sousou presents the Shichiseiken to Paul Pesca II who is very pleased with it, and wants Sousou to bring it to him. Sousou takes this chance to draw the Shichiseiken on Paul Pesca's son, only to be interfered by Ryofu. The two have a fierce battle outside, and Ryofu comments that Sousou is the one he's been seeking. The two continue to battle, until they both use their finishing techniques which clashed. In the resulting smokescreen, Sousou retreats, and Ryofu is satisfied. Chou-sen comments that Sousou is a frightening opponent. Back at his camp, Sousou returns the Shichiseiken, and swears in front of his army to form an alliance to overthrow Paul Pesca II. As Paul Pesca II is aware of this threat, He goes off on the Crusades to end this alliance as a threat. Paul Pesca II's Army; consisting of Toad, Humans and Hylians and the Anti-Toutaku Alliance suffered immediate casualties thanks to the advancing technology. After Paul Pesca II's wife gave birth to Suna Pesca and Paul Pesca III, the two sons. After the Death of their father, Paul Pesca III's brother agreed to help the Toad, Hylian and Human villagers survive for their lives leading to the Second Pescan War. Two millenniums later, Paul Pesca III was appointed as the third emperor of the Mushroom Kingdom. Tamakachi's son, Kamaitachi was appoint as the trusted assistant. At the Beginning of Second Pescan War, Kamaitachi warns Paul Pesca III about the Shimizu Clan's existence, declaring the War on the Hylians, Paul Pesca III was able to prevent the Hylian Poachers from causing the "Hylian Genocide" by sending his armada of battleships led by the Yotsuba Clan and the other Clans of the Ten Master Clans. The Ten Master Clans and the Shimizu Clan suffered many casualties for every millennium. The War Ended with the Ten Master Clans the victor of the War. At some point, after Paul Pesca III died to let the Ten Master Clans live in peace, Paul Pesca III's wife, Shiba Pesca gave birth to Paul Pesca IV his son to be the new King of the Mushroom Kingdom. As the Great Asian Alliance led the revolt against the Mushroom Kingdom, the Ten Master Clans led by Paul Pesca IV have finally been able to unleashed the event known as the Scorched Halloween. At some point, in the Fields of Zama, the Ten Master Clans were at war with General Hannibal despite being overwhelmed by Hannibal's War elephants, Scipio of the Roman Army comes to the Ten Master Clans' aid and drove off Hannibal's army before the Roman Empire came to power. After Paul Pesca IV passed away and after being married to Shiba Pesca II, Shiba Pesca II gave birth to the son Tatsuya Pesca also known as King Pesca V, who also has a daughter, named Shiba Pesca, also known as Queen Pesca VI. Shiba Pesca II also known as Queen Pesca VII, who was one with The Force, have gave birth to a daughter named Shiba Pesca III who was now the Queen of Mushroom Kingdom, The Toads called her call Queen Pesca VIII. 669 years later, in the bid to expand her empire and having control the Pipe Maze, her eyes fell on the resources underground. She could get the strategic in fighting the Future Wars for land expansion. However, the very large Koopa Clan inhabited land that she wanted to take, and thus Pesca knew that she will have to fight to get their land and thus began the Third Pescan War. Bauzire the Leader of the Koopa Clan used the method of executing captured Toad Soldiers: throwing them into a Pipe near his underground village leading to "World 36" or as Pesca can call it the Minus World. Queen Pesca's army and the very large Koopa Clan suffered casualties. The War ended with the Mushroom Kingdom banishing Koopa Clan to the Minus World never to come back alive. Because of the Third Pescan War, the Divine Fortress unleashed it's full wrath on the Pescan Family and the Giant Tree was transformed into the Eight Headed Monster-like incarnation named the "Ten-Tails" or rather the "Pescan Orochi". 2000 years later, at the Beginning of the Pescan Republic and the Fourth Pescan War, the "Pescan Orochi" have used the Pipe Maze to locate the Draglade Kingdom and build the Nest for the Orochis to produce. This could give the Dragon a perfect advantage of summoning the aliens called the Shroobs to invade the Draglade Kingdom. However, Hibito's grandfather have discovered the infinite piles of Magical stones called the Chaos Emeralds and plus there were eggs hatching into the Eight Headed Dragons readying to invade the outside continent of Ancient Izumo and thus began the War fought between the Shinobi, Draglade Grapper and the Samurai Clans. Both of the respected clans suffered more casualties than the other three Pescan Wars. The countries from every ten continents were uniformly small, constantly battling each other for land, power, and opportunity. To fight these battles, countries hired one or more clans of mercenary shinobi to represent their interests, the shinobi's loyalties ultimately going to the highest bidder and having taken control of the Pipe maze. Amidst all the vying for supremacy, two clans emerged as the strongest: the Senju clan, famed for their balanced skill in all the shinobi arts, and the Uchiha clan, famed for their Sharingan. Whenever one side in a conflict hired one of the clans, the opposing side would hire the other clan. This constant competition created a deep-seated animosity between its members, with all Senju having lost a loved one to an Uchiha and vice versa. Despite the clans' enmity, it would be the Senju and Uchiha that brought an end to the Fourth Pescan War. Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha met as children, unaware of each other's identity. They quickly became friends, bonding over the deaths of their brothers, their desire to protect their remaining siblings, and their dreams of a peaceful world where children wouldn't need to fight. Hashirama and Madara eventually learned who the other was, preventing them from continuing to meet under friendly circumstances. Over the following years, the two regularly met and fought on the battlefield, with each in time becoming the leader of his respective clan. Hashirama attempted to use their new positions to broker peace between their clans at long last, finally achieving the dreams they'd had as children. Although Madara was tempted, the death of his last remaining brother, Izuna, committed him to continuing the fight. Other Uchiha, however, found the prospect of peace tempting and started surrendering to the Senju in growing numbers. With his support running out, Madara made a last stand against Hashirama and the Senju and was summarily defeated. From his defeat and Hashirama's willingness to give his own life to stop the bloodshed, Madara was convinced to accept the peace proposal. The allied Senju and Uchiha formed a pact with the Land of Fire to allow them to establish a shinobi village within its borders, what would be called Konohagakure. Other clans wishing to share in the new peace settled in Konoha as well, the Shimura and Sarutobi clans being amongst the first. Other clans in other countries, fearful of the combined might of the Senju and Uchiha, created their own villages. Thus was the Warring States Period brought to an end, replaced by the Shinobi Organisational System of the Five Great Shinobi Countries resulting the birth of the Rivaling Nation, Izumogakure. After Shiba Pesca's death, Miya was born as the oldest twin-daughter of Yotsuba Genzou. She was married to Shiba Tatsurou by the order of the Yotsuba Family in order to seize his prized genetic advantage. After her twin sister had been rescued by her father from her kidnappers; she was asked by her father to use Mental Interference Magic on her sister, who would have been on the verge of a mental breakdown from her experiences of being experimented on by her kidnappers from Dahan. This allows all of her sister's terrible memories to be converted to simple information in her mind, but because Miya couldn't differentiate between Maya's memories, all of her memories are converted to information. Since memories and experience is what makes a person and his/her personality; Miya, in a sense, killed her sister. Deeply affected by what she had done, Miya starts excessively using her magic without care, leading to her health deteriorating. Slade, the man Gale asked help from, finds Gale moping and thanks Gale for making King's arrest a success. He offers a medal to Gale but takes it back. When Slade mentions that there is one more Demon Card member left, Slade points a gun at Gale's head. Suddenly, an outraged "Pescan Orochi" the incarnation of the Divine Fortress, slashes Slade's back and kills him. The "Pescan Orochi" slashes Gale's face with it's Tail. While the Pescan Orochi roars at Gale while battling the Ten Master Clans and the two unnamed Jinchūrikis, Sakura appears and rushes to Gale's side. She tells the Dragon to stop attacking her husband. Gale tells Sakura not to come near here. After the "Pescan Orochi" sees Sakura and Gale the survivors of the massacre, it speaks saying: "I Shall defeat you to avenge the Koopa Clan and all the Koopas that you callously stomped upon! Don't feign ignorance with me you miserable plumbers! He was stationed in this Continent in Dinosaur Ocean many years back." Gale begs King and the Divine Fortress to spare Sakura's life, and both Pescan Orochi and the Ten Master Clans says no. Before the Pescan Orochi kills Sakura, Sakura accepts her fate as she looks at Gale's face for the last time. With the Pescan Orochi delivering a fatal blow to Sakura, Gale and Sakura's memories flash from the time they first met to the time they got married. Sakura tells Gale that she is happy as they both remember the good times with their children. Sakura's lifeless body falls on top of Gale. She never made up with her sister since that incident, causing their relationship to be heavily strained. She died due to poor health after giving birth of to Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki. When Tatsuya and Shiba sensed that their home is in terrible danger by the rampaging Ten Tailed Pesca, Tatsuya and Shiba decided to fight the Ten Tailed Monster and put it end to it's constant threat. The Divine Fortress had taken on the form of a monster in an attempt to regain the chakra that was stolen by the "Pescan Family". In the final battle between the Ten-Tails and Miya's Children, the Ten Master Clans were able to seal the Monster into the Young Yuki Buxaplenty. Konoha Republic A Few Years Later, President Gau learned of the New Threat called the Terrorist Coalition which involves the Third Shinobi World War and the Ambush of the Dark Gundam thanks to 20x40 Technology. Konohagakure and Iwagakure fought across Kusagakure after the latter had infiltrated it in order to lay siege to the border of Izumo. It was not until the destruction of the Kannabi Bridge that the war began turning in Konoha's favour. Iwagakure was also known to have been fighting Kumogakure with various skirmishes between the two villages. Sunagakure also participated in the war. Kumogakure was also seemingly a part of this war, with at least Konohagakure clashing with shinobi from this village, specifically Minato and A. These two villages finally made peace after the Hyūga Affair. This is also the war in which Third Raikage died and where the Fourth Raikage was appointed. Kirigakure also partook in the war against Konohagakure and made Rin Nohara into the jinchūriki of the Three-Tails. Rin then chose to die by Kakashi's hands, rather than being used as a tool to destroy her own village. The shinobi were adamant in retrieving Rin's body and not allowing it to fall into enemy hands at all costs. Rin achieved this by letting herself be stabbed by Kakashi's Chidori which not only stopped the Three-Tails from being released but also resulted in Rin dying. Despite their attempts, the shinobi were however stopped by a grief-fuelled Obito Uchiha who unbeknownst to his team-mates had actually survived the landslide that had supposedly killed him with Obito mercilessly slaughtering all the shinobi in sight, Obito consumed by rage and grief after witnessing Rin's death. Some time after this, Madara Uchiha would pass away, but not before passing his plans onto Obito to fulfill until the time of his resurrection. Ao from Kirigakure also defeated a member of the Hyūga clan and took the member's Byakugan for his own right eye socket. In the anime, both Third Tsuchikage and Third Hokage had grown weary of sacrificing more lives to ongoing stalemate and finalised a peace treaty over the objection of war hawks in their respective villages. However, Ōnoki was more relunctant to accept the peace treaty, only accepting it after Minato single-handedly stopped an invasion consisting of a thousand Iwa shinobi. The Terrorist Coalition have returned to Izumo and launched the full scale War and invasion on the countless villages causing the Nations to go into fighting and go into near extinction. Konohagakure and Iwagakure fought across Kusagakure after the latter had infiltrated it in order to lay siege to the border of Izumo. It was not until the destruction of the Kannabi Bridge that the war began turning in Konoha's favour. Iwagakure was also known to have been fighting Kumogakure with various skirmishes between the two villages. Sunagakure also participated in the war. Kumogakure was also seemingly a part of this war, with at least Konohagakure clashing with shinobi from this village, specifically Minato and A. These two villages finally made peace after the Hyūga Affair. This is also the war in which Third Raikage died and where the Fourth Raikage was appointed. Konoha Republic are aware of this act and decided to use Swat Troopers as their trump card. Kirigakure also partook in the war against Konohagakure and made Rin Nohara into the jinchūriki of the Three-Tails. Rin then chose to die by Kakashi's hands, rather than being used as a tool to destroy her own village. The shinobi were adamant in retrieving Rin's body and not allowing it to fall into enemy hands at all costs. Rin achieved this by letting herself be stabbed by Kakashi's Chidori which not only stopped the Three-Tails from being released but also resulted in Rin dying. Despite their attempts, the shinobi were however stopped by a grief-fuelled Obito Uchiha who unbeknownst to his team-mates had actually survived the landslide that had supposedly killed him with Obito mercilessly slaughtering all the shinobi in sight, Obito consumed by rage and grief after witnessing Rin's death. Some time after this, Madara Uchiha would pass away, but not before passing his plans onto Obito to fulfill until the time of his resurrection. Ao from Kirigakure also defeated a member of the Hyūga clan and took the member's Byakugan for his own right eye socket. In the anime, both Third Tsuchikage and Third Hokage had grown weary of sacrificing more lives to ongoing stalemate and finalised a peace treaty over the objection of war hawks in their respective villages. However, Ōnoki was more relunctant to accept the peace treaty, only accepting it after Minato single-handedly stopped an invasion consisting of a thousand Iwa shinobi. Minato Namikaze, was married to Kushina Uzumaki, the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails. When Kushina became pregnant and the birth of their son drew near, special precautions had to be taken due to the fact that the seal keeping the Nine-Tails within her would weaken during childbirth, thus carrying the risk it might escape. News of Kushina's pregnancy was kept a secret from the general population and the delivery itself would take place in a remote cave away from the village. Minato's predecessor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, organized security: the site would be protected by a barrier, several Anbu would guard the area, and another Anbu (Taji) and Hiruzen's wife (Biwako) would be midwives. Minato, meanwhile, would monitor the seal, keeping it stable during the delivery and restoring it to its original strength as soon as their son was born. Despite all the secrecy, news of Kushina's pregnancy was discovered by Tobi, who overheard it from Kakashi Hatake, Minato's student, while he spoke to Rin Nohara's grave at the Konoha Cemetery. Tobi located where the birth was taking place, infiltrated the barrier, killed the Anbu stationed outside, and arrived inside the cave mere moments after the child, Naruto, was born. Tobi killed the midwives and took Naruto hostage, threatening to kill him if Minato attempted to restore the Nine-Tails' seal. Minato was able to take Naruto back, only to discover explosive tags planted on him. Minato was forced to teleport away with the Flying Thunder God Technique to keep Naruto safe, leaving Kushina behind with Tobi. Tobi moved Kushina to a new location and placed her under restraint while he took steps to further weaken the seal. As the seal was about to break, he used his Sharingan to enter Kushina's subconscious and place the Nine-Tails under his control. The Nine-Tails was extracted, a process that Kushina survived due to her Uzumaki heritage. Tobi attempted to have the Nine-Tails kill her, but Minato tracked them down in time to save her and escape to a safe-house where he left Naruto. Even before the Nine-Tails arrived in the village, some sensed its approach: the young Itachi Uchiha felt something ominous and his infant brother, Sasuke, began to cry; Kakashi detected a change in the air as he spoke with Might Guy, though he did not know the cause; Hiruzen sensed the Nine-Tails while he worked in his office, aghast by the implication. Tobi snuck back in to the village and summoned the Nine-Tails to his location, using it to launch an immediate attack. Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca reported the Nine-Tails' appearance to Hiruzen, who had already changed into his combat uniform to lead the village's defense. Minato teleported to the Hokage Rock to lend his assistance. The Nine-Tails immediately noticed his presence and attacked with a Tailed Beast Ball, which he sent away with his Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder, a contribution noticed by the Ino–Shika–Chō as they headed into battle. Minato attempted to locate Hiruzen so that he could tell him what happened, but he was stopped by Tobi. Tobi started to teleport Minato away, but Minato used his own teleportation to escape. Tobi followed. From Tobi's actions, Minato speculated that Tobi was in fact Madara Uchiha, who had decades earlier tried to use the Nine-Tails to destroy Konoha. Tobi didn't deny Minato's claim, but he did allude to having some purpose behind the attack. Minato and Tobi clashed, with Minato, after some difficulty, finally managing to strike Tobi with the Rasengan. During his attack, Minato was able to brand Tobi with the Flying Thunder God formula, allowing him to teleport to Tobi's location whenever he wanted. He immediately did do to strike again, this time to place a Contract Seal on Tobi that removed the Nine-Tails from his control. Injured and deprived of his best weapon, Tobi fled, vowing that it was only a temporary setback. In Konoha, meanwhile, many of the village's children had been taken away from the village and confined behind a barrier so that they would not be killed trying to protect the village. Others weren't so fortunate: Iruka Umino's parents, Kohari and Ikkaku, died protecting him from the Nine-Tails' attacks; Itachi ran through the village with Sasuke in his arms, trying to find their own parents. Once free from Tobi's control, the Nine-Tails tried to retreat from the village. It was pursued by Konoha's forces, led by Hiruzen, prompting it to retaliate with another Tailed Beast Ball. Minato returned to the village in time to stop it by summoning Gamabunta above it, having Gamabunta keep the Nine-Tails restrained while he gathered the chakra to teleport it away. Minato took the Nine-Tails to the safe-house where he'd left Kushina and Naruto, it being the furthest away from the village that he could get. Kushina retrained it and cut off access to the area with her Adamantine Sealing Chains while she and Minato decided what to do with it. Already dying from her earlier ordeal, Kushina offered to have the Nine-Tails sealed back in her once again so that it would die with her. Believing the Nine-Tails' power would be needed in the future to face Tobi, Minato rejected this idea, deciding instead to seal the Nine-Tails into Naruto using the Eight Trigrams Seal. Because the Nine-Tails was too powerful to contain within the body of an infant, Minato used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to cut its chakra in half, leaving only its yang chakra. When it realized what they were planning, the Nine-Tails tried to kill Naruto, forcing Minato and Kushina to use their own bodies to shield him. While Kushina had some final words with Naruto, Minato gave the key to the seal he was about to use to Gerotora and then sent him to Jiraiya. Hiruzen followed Minato to their location, but could not break through Kushina's barrier. Minato didn't have the time necessary to tell Hiruzen what had happened, choosing instead to make a request of Konoha's villagers via Hiruzen: to regard Naruto as a hero for helping save the village and not hate him for containing the monster that had killed so many. With that, Minato sealed the Nine-Tails into Naruto, adding his and Kushina's chakra to the seal so that they could watch him grow up and someday help him gain control of the Nine-Tails. Amid the final stage of Pacific War, a Izumo Unit is opposing a Terrorist Coalition's amphibious landing of the "Prehistoric version of Isla Yosai". The Izumo unit is being overrun by the Shimizu Clan's special infantry, who were about to kill the Izumo civilians but the Godzillasaurus comes out of the jungle and kills the special infantry. The Terrorist Fleet fires, heavily injures the Godzillasaurus, and then departs. The remaining Izumo civilians salutes the injured Godzillasaurus and leaves as well several days later. Dr. Eggman accidentally wished for the Nuclear Explosion on Isla Yosai unaware that Godzillasaurus was exposed to radiation of the nuclear test and mutated into Godzilla. As the years progress, Godzilla then sets out to attack and destroy Izumogakure and Konohagakure after Kurama and Fortress Gundam's failiure to destroy both cities, and killed tens of thousands. In hopes of stopping Godzilla, a scientist by the name of Dr. Daisuke Serizawa activated an experimental weapon he had developed, named the Oxygen Destroyer. Although Dr. Serizawa committed suicide in the process (out of shame and guilt), the weapon was successful, completely disintegrating Godzilla. The Second Godzilla was n search of a source of nuclear energy, despite the edict shutting down all such attractants after the first Godzilla's appearance. The second Godzilla enters Shintotropolis and stands before the headquarters of Shindo Heavy Industry, where Shindo himself stays to wait for Godzilla. Shindo and Godzilla look into each others' eyes for a moment and Godzilla destroys the Shindo headquarters completely. Fūshin Paradox loves Duel Monsters, and he admires the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion Pegasus. The popularity of Duel Monsters would have the successors of Duel Monsters to inspire the following generations to pursue even greater achievements, such as New Domino City, Turbo Duels and Ener-D. Fūshin Paradox became a scientist who helps Dr. Fudo which would result in the offspring had by the couples, as an example. Paradox was fully aware of this consequence, believing that the chakra would be used by many great evils that threatened the world (Yami Marik (original arc), the Great Leviathan (Waking the Dragons), Zorc (Last season of the original anime), the Shadow Riders (GX first arc), the Light of Destruction (GX second arc), Nightshroud (GX final arc), the Dark Signers (5Ds first arc), etc (other 5Ds arcs, ZEXAL and Arc V)) used Duel Monsters in their attempt to destroy it. Professor Fudo wanted to cancel the Ener-D research, as he already suspected that its rotation was quite unstable. Furthermore, he realized that there might be an accident. However, its proposed cancellation was rejected by the City, which caused Professor Fudo to be removed from the project and replaced by Roman instead and Momoshiki Palpatine sent Dr. Eggman take Fūshin Paradox hostage. Soon after, not only Roman overrode the system, Dr. Eggman allowed Rex to use the fully constructed Death Egg to fire the Ener-D laser on the which lead to the Zero Reverse incident. Dr. Fudo's last act was to save his infant son, Yusei, by ordering Fūshin to eject him from the Ener-D development area in an escape capsule immediately before he and Fūshin were killed by the negative energy explosion. Before the Konoha Council, President Gau of the likes Naruto Uzumaki, who is the son of the "Fourth Hokage"; Minato Namikaze. At some point, he was permanently sick due to the Yamata no Orochi incident and after being cured, His Parents may inform the council that his family and Gau are going on a vacation and Gau passed his leadership to Dr. Robotnik, who entered the chamber and was granted access to the Presidential Council, which was usually filled by the President of Konoha Republic; Gau, who is absent. He enacted his grand plan, announcing the reorganization of the Konoha Republic into a new hyperpower, the "Galactic Eggman Empire". King Shuigang I have crowned Eggman Emperor of the Galactic Eggman Empire. His pleas to the Senate for change were supported by Lyon Gekko and Jergingha. At some point, Eggman builds a new base called, Egg Galaxy. This Foundation of Eggman's Galactic Empire causes the Will of Fire to be extinguished completely. Eggman Empire Anakin Ōtsutsuki's evolution into Darth Baron is complete and Padmé Seika died after giving birth to twin sons. Momoshiki Palpatine established Eggman in the old Jedi Temple in Konohatropolis and former Mushroom Castle, transforming it into the Imperial Palace while Rock Ōtsutsuki was forced to fight his former apprentice but was intervened by Indra himself. Rock was severely captured but was rescued by Kusanagi Gekko who knew what happened to the Konoha Republic when Yasakani no Mikoto who became a servant of the recreated Galactic Empire after killing Emperor Il's father, Joo-Nam. Eggman recreated Empire Day as one of the Holidays in history. The Imperial Construction Crew have constructed super weapons including Death Eggs and Death Stars. Thanks to the discovery of the Pokemon in the Pokemon Continent followed by Rock Ōtsutsuki, Dr. Eggman have secretly established the organization in order to increase his dream of taking over the world and the Dyna Galaxy. Through Dr. Eggman's audio logs, he recently conquered the Lost Hex to "gain a new perspective on the shattered world problem" and enslaved the Zeti using the Cacophonic Conch. After they finished building him a base, however, Orbot was informed that the Galactic Eggman Empire was meant to rule the Universe by one of Eggman's servants. Before he can get angry at his servant, though, he discovers that it's from Rock Ōtsutsuki's stone tablet. Grateful to Rock Ōtsutsuki, the Deadly Six and Eggman were pleased to unleash the space expansion on to the entire universe. Dr. Eggman conquered many parts of the Dyna Galaxy with his massive and much more powerful army of robots, swat troopers and various advanced weaponry. Due to this, Infinite the Jackal provided Eggman with a new power that allowed the doctor to conquer 999% of the number of galaxies, resulting in the Eggman Empire controlling the entire universe. Regions 'Central Mushroom Kingdom' The Very largest and the most central section of the Mushroom Kingdom where the capital in the center, Konohatropolis (renamed Inkopolis) is located. The Central Mushroom Kingdom is consisted of the a garden, Chow Palace, enormous fortress with a gate, the Eggman's Railway (railroad station), the Baragon Freeway (controlled-access highway), Rodan Airway Express (airport) and Egg Military (military research facility). 'Lesser Mushroom Kingdoms' The smaller section of the Mushroom Kingdom where it surrounds it's capital city, Konohatropolis. There were eight smaller sections that surrounded the central Mushroom Kingdom. *'Appleloosa' *'Cheep Cheep Lake' *'Cramalot' *'Eggman's Aquatic Park' *'Jurassic Land' *'Blizzard Mountain' *'Hamburger City' *'Camelot' *'Mirisha' Gallery Mushroom Kingdom Zone (2016).png Mushroom Technology (2016) Sprites.png Mushroom Kingdom (2019) Sprites.png Eggman Kingdom (2019) Sprites.png Hydratropolis Zone (2019).png Neo Mushroom Kingdom (2019) Sprites.png Military Koopa (2019) Sprites.png Mushroom Rebel Logo (2019).png Mushroom Technology (2019) Sprites.png Lesser Mushroom Kingdom (2019) Sprites.png Jurassic Land (2019) Sprites.png Dryas (2019) Sprites.png Dryades (2019).png Castle (2019) Sprites.png Eggman's Disposal (2019).png Category:Nations Category:Locations Category:Organizations Category:Fanon Category:Governments